Try To Act Ostentatious
by dark-angel-of-the-past
Summary: The Uchiha yakuza family is in power in Tokyo. A young pink-haired woman is caught up in the fray while a young lost Uchiha returns to the family. Somewhat based upon Bittersweet Symphony by Sakunade ItaSakuSasu Rated for violence, langauge, and possible sexual themes
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the Naruto characters and most of the plot is my own. This story is in part based on a Sakunade's story, Bittersweet Symphony. A few years ago, I asked her if I could continue her story and she agreed. Unfortunately, I never got around to it and now I decided to create my own version that is loosely based on hers.

**Prologue**

In a back-alley of the Tokyo red-light district at midnight, an engine roars to life. A man and his motorcycle exit the alley and speed off, intent on delivering the message.

Gunshots ring out in the night and agonizing screams are heard. Empty shells fall on the docks and a man falls to the ground, never to wake up again. A man walks away with his pistol in hand and not a single drop of blood on him or his black suit. No emotion or regret is shown on his face.

A girl with long, silky, pink hair puts down her magazine and rises out of her chair. She gracefully walks to her closet and removes a black gown. Gently removing her clothes, she places them in her laundry basket and slides on the dress. It is simple yet elegant, with an empire waist and a skirt that ends at the middle of her calf. She notices how the skirt flows while she moves; like a black shadow that engulfs her form. She then moves to her vanity and carefully and delicately twists her hair into the stylish up-do she has done so many times before.

She then applies a light amount of make-up. Concealer hides a few small blemishes. A light coat of foundation and then some powder give her a nice even skin tone. Then some light purple eyeshadow and a few coats of mascara finish her eyes. After adding some blush to the apples of her cheeks and matte lipstick to her lips, she stares at herself in the mirror, saddened by the loss of the light tan she gained over the summer. She glances at the clock and freezes. She is about to be late. Lateness was not tolerated in the least. With a new sense of urgency, she slips on her black, high-heeled sandals and grabs her small black clutch. As she is racing to catch the elevator, she forgets to lock the door to her apartment.

When she finally reaches the lobby and sees a shiny black Bentley parked just beyond the doors. She becomes even more distressed. The owner of said car was not one to be kept waiting. Silently, she accepts her fate and slips into the car.

In a bar in Seoul, a woman sings on a stage. Afterwards, the entire audience claps, entranced by her beautiful melody. A black-haired man sits at the bar, unmoving. His eyes are a stony black and hardened by life he has suffered. He sips his drink. As the woman who sang moves to the back, he gets up and follows her. When he reaches her, they are alone. He leans down slightly and whispers in her ear. She blushes. He turns and walks towards the parking lot. Dutifully, she follows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Itachi Uchiha is sitting in his black Bentley, just outside a medium-sized apartment building. The building itself is neither lavish nor decrepit. Occupants peer out of their windows, unaccustomed to such a nice, shiny car. Growing aggravated, he taps his fingers on the steering wheel and then runs a hand through his long black hair. "She knows not to keep me waiting," he thinks as he tries to calm himself down a little bit. The passenger-side door opens and a pink-haired

woman slips into her seat. "Sakura, you know I don't like to be kept waiting," Itachi grinds out while he starts to drive off, not even waiting for the woman to buckle her seat-belt. "I'm sorry, my hair just didn't want to work for me today. It took forever to get it perfect like this and I know you don't accept anything less than perfect ," Sakura lies, a slight pout on her face. As they drive through the streets of Tokyo, she looks out the window, taking in the atmosphere of the city. The lights, the sounds, everything seems to dazzle her. No words are spoken during the car ride. Itachi made a quick left at an intersection and pulled up to the Park Hyatt hotel. Itachi reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a 22mm. and places it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Then he drives up to the valet stand, gets out and hands the valet the keys. Sakura steps out of the car on her own, her black dress swishing as she moves. The doors to the hotel open and they walk to the elevator. "So how has your week been?" asks Sakura, trying to dispel the silence she hates so much. "Fine," replies Itachi. The elevator dings when they reach the 40th floor where there is a restaurant named Kozue. As the couple approaches the hostess stand, they are immediately seated in a private room, poured a glass of wine each and handed menus. "This place is very pretty," Sakura comments while looking at her menu. She looks up at Itachi only to find her staring at her, a slight amount of anger hidden in his steely black eyes. "Yes?" she asks, frightened at what might happen to her if he should choose to act on that anger. "Tell me again why you were late, _darling." _The way he said "darling" made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He was trying to catch her in a lie. He wanted her to slip up. Putting on a poker face, she gave him the same exuse, again reminding him of how he had ordered her to look perfect. Satisfied that she had just been following his orders, he excused himself to make a phone call and left the room. Sakura let out a breath that hadn't realized she had been holding. At any minute, Itachi need only to reach into his pocket, pull out the gun, and she was dead.

A/N: So tell me what you guys think! I want to make this a long-term story and the rating may drop later on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Itachi walks away from the private room, enjoying her fear. He had been planning this for some time, deciding on the perfect plan. He didn't like that he had to drive across the city to pick her. He didn't like not knowing what she was doing at any given time of day. "She is mine. She is my toy. She is my plaything. Mine," he thinks while he pulls out his cellphone. A bout of cruel possessiveness is creeping up his spine and he is doing absolutely nothing to prevent it. He dials a number and his call is immediately answered. "Hello?" "Kazuki, I need you to do something for me." "Yes, my lord?" "You know my little girlfriend, first name Sakura, last name Haruno?" "Yes." "Break into her apartment and empty it completely before I drop her off at eleven thirty this evening." "Of course." _Click. _He slinks back to the private room, his plan set in motion and a smirk on his face. Sakura would be punished soon enough. He puts on "kind and caring" persona before opening the door.

Sakura notices his smirk and gives him a smile of her own. "Have you been here before?" she asks him, "Because I cannot figure out what to pick at all." Her eyes have a glittering innocence to them. She has no idea that Itachi had just ordered someone to rob her of everything. "A couple times," he replies easily. A server comes and takes their order, immediately bowing and leaving afterwards. The first course comes quickly.

By the time Itachi and Sakura had finished eating, it is eleven o'clock and they are the last ones in the restaurant. While the server was clearing the plates, Itachi asks Sakura how she liked the food. The server froze for a second then continued clearing our plates. "It was delicious! We should come here again sometime!" she replied excitedly. The server let out a breath he had been holding, thanking God that both his life and his job had been saved by the words of a young woman "Don't worry darling, we will." They leave the restaurant and take the elevator down to the lobby. As the couple exits the hotel, Itachi holds the door for her and the valet brings the car around. He opens the passenger-side door and help her in. After getting into the car himself, Itachi turns on the gas and drives away.

They drive around town, making occasional small talk and taking in the sights just to waste time. At around eleven forty-five, the couple drives to Sakura's apartment building. Pretending to be a gentleman, Itachi parks the car and walks her to her apartment door. "Why is my door open?" Sakura asks. Her can hear the fear in her voice. Still playing the part, Itachi reaches for his gun and walks inside. "Sakura, you can come in. It's safe, but you aren't going to like this." She goes inside and a hand covers her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "You don't want to wake up your neighbors do you?" They both survey the completely empty apartment. "What am I supposed to do now?" Sakura asks out-loud. "You can stay with me. Did they leave anything for you to wear?" "No." "We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow and I'll have people look into getting your stuff back." "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the nicest boyfriend ever!" Little did she know that this was his plan all along.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Sakura's P.o.v. **

"Are those snipers on the roof?!" I accidentally said out loud, completely astonished. "Yes." "That's nice," I squeak. Itachi gives a rare laugh at my obvious fear. "As long as you are with me, they won't shoot you," he says easily. Itachi parks in front of the mansion and gets out of the car, walking up to the guard at the front door. Not wanting to be left behind to the snipers, I quickly follow. The doors open wide, allowing the outside world to view the foyer. Itachi leans down and whispers in my ear "Walk behind me slightly." I do as he says. We had been seeing each other for around six months, but this is the first time I have been to his house.. err mansion. The foyer was long, leading to two twin grand stair cases. Two lines of people led to the staircases, a path made for us in the middle. As we walk towards them, they bow; many are fixing me with curious stares. "They all have weapons?" I question under my breath. A man, dressed like a butler steps into view. Itachi acknowledges him with a nod and gestures for him to speak. "Your earlier orders have been carried out thoroughly my lord." I almost snort at the "my lord" part. Itachi is so full of himself. "The necesar…" I tune him out, figuring that the information was useless to me. I tune back in when Itachi orders me to follow him. He once again has the cold mask on. No emotion is shown on his face. We walk through many hallways before reaching a set of double doors. Both have the kanji for "Uchiha" on them. Opening them, he gestures for me to enter, then follows me in, locking the door. I was trapped in the weasel's den, literally. He grabs me and pushes me onto the bed, ravishing my mouth and unbuttoning my shirt. Who am I to go against him?

.

.

.

The next morning, I slowly open my eyes. His left arm is wrapped around my waist, pulling my back against him tightly. I can see one of his tattoos. A dragon winds its body up and around his muscular bicep, its head landing on his shoulder. Though I can't see it right now, he has another, larger dragon starting on the right side of his ribcage and taking up most of his back. Behind it are two matching katanas, crossed and dripping with blood. On his right clavicle he has the word life and the left has the word death. Both are written in English. His entire right shoulder is covered in various tattoos, the beginning of a sleeve. On his left wrist is a skull, its eye holes filled with fire and black flames are underneath it. Behind his right ear is small red and white uchiwa. I think he once told me that all Uchiha members have one to show unity in the family.

I feel him shift behind me and wake up. I gently try to remove his arm, but he pulls it around me tighter. "May I please get up?" I ask as sweetly as I can. "No." As if my prayers were answered, there is a knock on the door. Itachi, who is still tired, pulls on some pants and stalks towards the door, annoyed at being forced to get up. "What is it?" he practically shouts at the person after opening the door. "We found him," is the only reply. Itachi's face goes from angry to slightly stunned to completely emotionless. "Bring him here," he replies. The finality in his voice is the only dismissal before he closes the door. He walks back over to me and sits on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands. I crawl across the huge bed and notice he looks tense. I start to give him a massage and he relaxes slightly. "Who have they found?" I ask. I am extremely curious as to what elicited such a reaction to the frightening man in front of me. "My younger brother." "You have brother? Does he look like you? Why were you searching for him? Did he run away or something? Why have you never mentioned him before?" The glare he gives me after I shoot all those questions at him is enough to tell me I had pried too much. He gets up, slips off the pants and motions for me to follow him to his private bathroom. The bathroom, along with what I have seen in the rest of the mansion, is surprisingly western. He pulls me into the shower and has me wash his body. Then he surprisingly returns the favor by washing me.

After we finish bathing, he steps out, grabs himself a towel and hands one to me. I wrap it around myself and we walk back into the bedroom, he hands me one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers and pulls on a long-sleeved tee-shirt and some dark-wash jeans. I look down at the clothes in my hands, wondering how I am supposed to walk about in these clothes. After he shoots me a look, I quickly put them on. The boxers are red plaid and the tee-shirt is black with the same uchiwa that Itachi has on his neck on the back. "We are going to find you some clothes so that you can go to breakfast." My stomach growls in protest but he ignores the rumbling and has me follow him. While walking down several hallways to whatever our destination, we pass several of his men. They look me up and down appreciatively but immediately stop when they see the back of my shirt. Itachi surprisingly pays them no heed. Finally we reach our destination, an oak door lies in front of us. What's even more surprising is when Itachi respectively knocks on the door. A woman emerges. She is about my size and age, but is rather pale and has long black hair. Her pupils are a very, very, very pale lavender, leaving me to wonder who she is and what she is doing in this place. "I need some clothes, Hinata," he says without an ounce of emotion. He then gestures at me. I put on a smile and politely introduce myself. She nods in my direction and asks me to follow her. She leads me to her very large walk-in closet and motions for me to pick out something. Deciding that having a fellow girl here was necessary, I thanked her and started to ask her a few questions. "So how did you end up here?" I ask, letting my curiosity get the better of me. "I'm married to Naruto, Itachi's right-hand man. I'm sure you've met him." "Um. Actually, I can't say that I have. You are the first person that I have been introduced to." "Well, he has blond hair and blue eyes. He is relatively loud. He is about 5'9"." "Oh! I actually have seen him! I was never introduced, but he must be the person who came to tell Itachi something earlier this morning!" "That was probably him." "So will you be at breakfast later?" I ask, hoping to have someone to talk too. "Yes, and don't worry, I'll talk to you so you aren't bored," she replied, as if she had read my mind. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a Deep red blouse, then slipped on a pair of borrowed flats that were slightly too big. Together we walked to the dining room where breakfast was about to be served. The room itself was very large and had columns imbedded into the dark red walls. The table sat fourteen, with one seat on each end and six on either side. As we approach, everyone turns to look at us. It would seem as if we are late. Thankfully, I do not have to sit next to Itachi because Hinata and I are banished to the end of the table, filling the final two seats. Hinata offers me the end seat, which I dutifully accept. It is time to face the man at the other end of the table. He shoots me a look that basically screams "I WILL punish you later after breakfast," before resuming his current conversation. I also notice that there is one seat next to him that is empty.

I begin a discussion with Hinata about shopping, but we both seemed to be losing interest in the topic. "Who do you think the empty seat is for?" I whisper. "Naruto mentioned something about a special gu-" Hinata was cut off by Itachi rising out of his seat and the supposed butler bringing in a young man with short, spiked black hair and black eyes. He looked suspiciously like Itachi. "Everyone, I would personly like to introduce to you my last living blood relative and brother, Sasuke," Itachi announces as everyone follows his lead and stands. Sasuke remained silent. "Come and sit, brother. We have many things to discuss." The two true Uchihas sat down and the rest of us followed suit.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Itachi ignores everyone at the table, save for Sasuke. He seems happy to have his brother back. As servants clear our plates, I turn to Hinata and ask "What do you do all day?" "Usually I go into the shopping district and buy clothes or have lunch in cute little cafes. How about you?" "Well I actually have a job." "Itachi makes you work?" "Um… no? He doesn't control me. I actually enjoy working. I'm a nurse at Tokyo General." "Really? That's nice, when do you work next?" Well today is Saturday right?" "Yes." "Well then I work on Monday. I work Monday through Friday on a five to nine shift." "That's so much! When do you have time to have fun?" "After five o'clock and on the weekends?" "That's not much time…" "Well I live by myself, well atleast I did." "What do you mean did?" "My apartment was completely robbed last night. I think it was because I forgot to lock my door. Anyway, that is why I was here last night." "That's so terrible!" "Actually, Itachi promised to take me shopping today…" Everyone stood up and departed, Itachi motioning for me to follow him and Sasuke.

As we walked, Sasuke kept looking at me. "So I take it we aren't going shopping today?" I ask. I don't really care if we go shopping today or not. It is important that Itachi got some time with his brother because it seems like they haven't seen each other in about fifteen years. "No." "Ok." "I don't mind going shopping," pipes Sasuke. "Really?" I ask. I'm a little surprised. Itachi seems a little surprised as well. "I haven't seen the city much since I flew in from Seoul so I figured it might be a good way to check it out," he explains. "Ok, we will go shopping…" "Can I bring Hinata?!" I ask excitedly. "Whatever." Suddenly Hinata pops out of nowhere, purse and two coats in-hand. "Did I hear the word 'Shopping'?" she asks. "Maybe," I reply as she hands me a coat. Itachi sighs and we all leave towards the foyer. The front doors open for us and there is a small limo waiting for us in the driveway.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The limo drove though the city was now entering the Harajuka district. "Isn't this a little young for you Sakura? It's all teenage fashion and cosplay stuff. You're what? 25?" asks Hinata. "Yeah, but they have some super cute base clothes!" replies Sakura. "If you say so…" Itachi and Sasuke remain silent.

It was nearing lunchtime and Itachi was starting to realize exactly what he had gotten himself into. "Hinata! Look at this skirt, isn't awesome?" "Eh? I guess. I think this one would look better on you though!" Pulling Sakura aside, he hands her a shiny black American Express card and walks off with Sasuke to get some food. As the men leave, they hear Hinata say "Itachi is going to be broke by the end of the day."

The guys order lunch in a small café about a block away from where they left Hinata and Sakura. "So tell me Sasuke, what happened to you?" "I was kidnapped when I was about two, right?" "Yes, members of the Inagawa-kai took you and shot our mother while she was out shopping with you." "Well I actually don't remember that. My earliest memory is when I was four and the people who I call my parents were making me a chocolate cake for my birthday." "The Inagawas must have dumped you after we payed the ransom. They refused to give you back. So we made them… disappear. Our grandfather was still the head of the family then. He formed an alliance with the Yamaguchi-gumi and Sumiyoshi-rengo families. Together we caused a power up-set that dislodged the Inagawa-kai from Tokyo. Unfortunately father died during the power struggle." "Oh." "So what have you been doing for the past twenty-one years since I last saw you?" "Well I had a pretty normal childhood. High school was fun. When I was seventeen, my parents were both killed in a drive-by shooting. I joined the Shizuka gang which answers to the Uchiha family. And that's how Naruto found me." "I see. Did anone ever tell you that you were an Uchiha before?" "No." "You are going to need to get a tattoo. Is the spot behind your right ear un-inked?" "Um yes?" "Good." "What do I have to get?" Itachi shows him the uchiwa tattoo. "Tomorrow I will take you to the tattoo artist." Sasuke nods in acknowledgement. Then a question pops into his mind. "What is Sakura to you?" Itachi thought for a little bit. "She is mine," he replied, "and that is all there is to it." "Do you plan to marry her?" "I will if I ever feel like it, then maybe." They finish their coffee and leave the café. Itachi calls Sakura. "Where are you?" he calmly demands. "We are having our bags put in the limo, where are you?" Itachi tells her where they are and within a minute, the shiny black limo is in front of them, the chauffer opening the door. They get into the car and are immediately off to the next location.

At around five o'clock the groups finishes shopping. There are hundreds of bags filled with everything from party dresses to UGGs. Sakura hands back the credit card and maids come and gather all the bags, towing them away to God knows where. The butler comes and takes Sasuke to his new room while Hinata departs to her quarters. Itachi and Sakura are left alone in the foyer. "How was talking to your brother. You must be so happy to see him right?" Sakura asks with a smile. "I'll admit it was nice to have all the countless hours of searching pay off." "When was the last time you saw him before today?" "Twenty-one years ago when he was two." Sakura was beyond shock. "Wow," was the only word she could manage. "Dress nice for dinner. You, Sasuke, and I are dining in the private dining room." "More orders," Sakura thinks as she gives a small nod. He leads her to a room a couple doors down from his bedroom. There isn't much in it but a futon-like couch, a changing area and all of her clothes from the shopping trip. "I'm not staying in your room?" Itachi doesn't answer. Instead he opens a door and she sees "His bathroom?" she asks herself. "This is your closet. Did you really think that I would have you sleep is such a tiny room?" "It's bigger than my apartment," Sakura mumbles under her breath. "Thank you for letting me stay with you," she says before giving him a hug. "Get ready for dinner," is the somewhat cold reply to her hug. Sakura was used to it by now though. She walks further into her closet and towards the dress section. "What does he mean by dress nice? Should I wear a ball gown? Should I wear a cocktail dress? Should I wear a nice pair of jeans and a blouse?" Sakura decides to go find Itachi or Hinata, hoping that she would get help with her dilemma. As she walks out of her closet she bumps into Sasuke. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaims. "Nah, it's all good so don't worry about it," Sasuke replies with a small smirk. He begins to walk away when she stops him. "What are you wearing to dinner with Itachi?" "A suit, I think?" "Is that what he told you to wear?" "He said to wear something nice." "That's what he told me too, Sasuke." "Well how about this, I wear a suit and you wear whatever you would wear if you were dining with people wearing suits?" "Sounds good, thanks for the help!" They go their separate destinations; Sakura to her closet and Sasuke to wherever he was going before.

"Hm… what to wear when a guy is wearing a suit? He didn't say tuxedo so I don't have to wear a long dress." She went back over to the dress section and pulled several cocktail dresses out before coming to a white one. This one stopped right below the knee and was sleeveless. The neckline dipped almost like a cowl-neck and there is [fake] gold belt at the waist. It looks very Greek goddess-esqe with a gold clasp scrunching together the material on either shoulder. A pair of gold stiletto, peep-toe pumps completes the outfit.

A/N: So I have to say that I'm getting little discouraged, so please review :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Itachi's P.O.V.**

When Sakura walked into the private dining room, I am pleased. I have a reputation of only accepting perfection. There was nothing about her that would ever need to be changed. As she glides across the room towards the table, Sasuke and I stand up. A butler pulls her chair and she gracefully sits upon it. "You look beautiful," Sasuke manages to say, still recovering from the shock of how perfect she looks. "She is mine," I think as I also pay her a compliment. Her looking wonderfully beautiful is nothing new to me. I see it all the time. I allow her a few moments of imperfection because I understand how difficult it is to meet my standards, especially now that she is seeing me more often. The only reason I give her such a generous allowance is because she needs to be comfortable. I need her to want to stay with me. She is mine and it wouldn't do for something of mine to try and leave. Some might say that I take her for granted, but I don't. She is worth more than a pretty penny to me.

A servant walks in and whispers in my ear "The Yamaguchi-gumi are requesting your presence." "Is it possible for them to reschedule?" I say aloud. "They are in your living room." I turn to Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm afraid that something has come up and I will not be returning for quite some time." With that, I made my way to the living room.

"Itachi, my friend, we found some business that you might want to get into," explains Shinobu Tsukasa, the oyabun of the Yamaguchi family. "First, let's relax. Some tea perhaps? Or sake?" I reply. "Tea is fine." I snap my fingers and tea is immediately served. "So tell me about this business that you are looking into." "Romania. It is time to expand our claws into different parts of the world. They have many girls looking to marry wealthy businessmen. A mail-order bride system of sorts." "Let me guess," I say before sipping my tea, "sex trade?" "Yes, it would be easy to manipulate them." "Human trafficking is quite illegal you know?" "Yes, but so is everything else that we 'businessmen' do." With that last statement, he cracks a laugh. It is a difficult decision. Turning people into slaves is nasty business, but one cannot just say "no" to the Yamaguchi-gumi. "What is the split?" I ask, looking for a way out. "Fifty-fifty." Damn, now it's time to get my hands dirtier. "I accept." We shake hands, take a couple of shots, and continue discussing 'business.' "So I hear you found yourself a pretty girl, an exotic one at that." I knew he was trying to find something to blackmail me with. "She is Japanese, but she has green eyes. If that's what you mean." "Hmn, I always liked the color green. Wanna lend her to me sometime?" This question bothered me. Answer "yes" and I will eventually be forced to give Sakura to this creep. Answer "no" and I've given him an edge on me. "I wouldn't say that she was my 'girl' so to speak. More like an interest of mine. Eventually I'll become bored and toss her away. She has pink hair. Natural pink hair. That is something you don't see every day." "You didn't answer my question." "She is my pet and I was never one to share. Should she be killed however, it will not bother me." "Bring her to a meeting sometime, I'm interested in meeting the woman who so interests the great Uchiha Itachi. Tsukasa and I stand up, shake hands once again, and they are out the door.


End file.
